Joker (Enen no Shouboutai)
Summary Joker (ジョーカー, Jōkā) is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, originating as an assassin of The Holy Sol Temple, previously going by the moniker of 52. After experiencing an Adolla Link and losing his left eye in the process, he gains an interest in discovering the truth of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Joker Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 28 years old Classification: Third Generation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Proficient with a knife), Analytical Prediction (Can normally predict the moment of air currents from attacks) Fear Manipulation (Unnerved Shinra) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Comparable to Shinra Kusakabe who's using Superfire. Clashed with Sho for a bit) Speed: At least Relativistic (Faster than Shinra and can keep up with Sho) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stronger than Shinra) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Took hits from Stage 2 Burns) Stamina: High Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Nothing Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physical Abilities: Joker is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as demonstrated by effortlessly dodging most of Shinra's fiery kicks with ease, as well as keeping the boy on his toes the entire time they fought. In his youth, he also displayed skill with a knife, being able to quickly overpower larger opponents with ease. These combat skills are enhanced by his strength, as Joker is able to knock a trained combatant to the ground with a single punch and was able to use his tongue to push himself up from the ground. Joker is also fast, capable of catching up to an ability accelerated Shinra and trading blows with Shō Kusakabe, before escaping without issue. He also shows sharp observational skills as, In the midst of battle, Joker was able to notice movement as simple as a change in trajectory Joker can be proven crafty on many occasions to get the things he wants out of the incidents and fights he causes. Ignition Ability: Joker has adapted to Spontaneous Human Combustion and become a Third Generation pyrokinetic, granting him the ability to create and manipulate flames. Igniting his cigarette with his finger, he can create various shapes in the form of letters, suit of cards or card-shaped projectiles that can cut an inflammable coat. He is also capable of using his Ignition ability with a deck of cards, allowing Joker to parry a sword swigs and block attacks and quickly cut through human bodies. Weapons: Twined with his Ignition ability, Joker is able to use an explosive powder crafted from Infernal ashes. This powder can instantaneously cause explosions or burst things into flames at command, as an offensive maneuver or for a trap. Joker uses a carton of cigarettes to ensure he always has a flame to control, Licht created a special type of cigarette out of leaves that have hallucinogenic properties when burned. This special brand causes his foes to see multiple images of Joker and leaves them open to attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7